


Friends

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied unsupportive parents, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, a WHOLE lot of fluff, very cuddly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler and Josh were definitely (not) just friends.





	Friends

_7 & 8_

"Stop taking my legos," Tyler demanded, plucking a bright yellow block from Josh's hands.

"That wasn't yours!" Josh stood up and stomped his foot, "I got it from the bucket."

Tyler crossed his arms, "Liar!"

"I'm not lying!" Josh reached for his lego peice back, "Give it back!"

"Fine, take it!" Tyler threw it towards the floor. And he swore - he didn't mean to hit Josh's lego house, he meant to miss it by half an inch.

Josh gasped, tears now brimming his eyes, "My house!"

Tyler was still. He felt really bad. He had seen Josh working on it for hours.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Tyler apologized, to no avail. Josh began crying, putting his hands over his eyes.

Tyler had no idea of what to do - he was far too young to know how to properly comfort someone. So, he did what he had seen other people do on TV - he wrapped Josh in a hug.

"It's okay," He said, trying to keep his voice low, "I'll help you rebuild it, okay? Just - stop crying. I'm sorry."

Josh sniffled and moved back towards his now destroyed house with a frown on his face. He silently sat down and began gathering the pieces back together.

Tyler joined him, helping him rebuild the house.

"I'm really sorry," He apologized again, as they were about halfway through.

The other boy shrugged, "It's okay. Thanks for helping me build it again."

"You're welcome."

There was a silence and it made Tyler uncomfortable. He ached for conversation.

"Hey, do you like video games?"

 

_10 & 11_

 Tyler and Josh laid next to each other on their stomachs, clicking on random YouTube videos.

Who knew how long they had been in that position - they sure didn't. Tyler's arm was beginning to tingle from where he had kept it straight to prop up his chin, and Josh's shoulders were getting sore from where they supported his head that dipped as he watched the videos closely.

"Woah, that kid looks like Jason from our class," Tyler said, pointing at a character in the background of a video. He didn't know what video they were watching. He let Josh click around.

"Oh, yeah huh?"

Tyler thought for a moment.

"You know Jason has two dads?"

Josh was confused, "How is that possible?"

"They got married and adopted Jason."

Josh's nose scrunched, "That's weird."

Tyler said nothing and turned his attention back to the laptop as Josh clicked on a title with way too many exclamation marks.

 

_12 & 13_

 Tyler and Josh had always been close.

Emotionally close, yes, but also physically close.

"Josh?" Tyler asked one night, as they laid under the sheets facing each other. There was at least a foot of space between them - they were two boys, after all.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's weird? That we do stuff like this?"

Josh immediately shook his head, despite the uncertainty in his gut, "We're best friends. It's normal."

"My mom doesn't think so," Tyler mumbled, tracing a pattern into the sheet.

Josh sighed. The boy in front of him looked so small, so vulnerable. So different from the demeanor he wore in front of everyone else. 

"She says it's concerning, how much time we spend together," He continued, still not looking up at the other boy.

"I don't think it's weird. We just like being together."

The answer did not seem to comfort Tyler, so Josh placed a gentle hand over Tyler's. Tyler flicked his eyes up. He did not maintain eye contact.

Josh didn't mind. He didn't want Tyler to catch him staring at his lips, then his nose, and the freckles that hardly dotted his face.

"You won't stop spending time with me, will you?" Josh asked quietly.

Tyler took a moment to respond, and every fraction of a second that he waited, Josh's heart split open a little bit more, a little bit more, a little bit more.

 

_15 & 15_

"Are you going to the dance?" Josh asked Tyler as they were dressing for P.E.

Tyler tugged his shirt over his head and rooted around his locker for his jersey. Josh tried (and failed) to turn his attention elsewhere.

"Probably not," Tyler admitted, shrugging, "Don't have anyone to go with."

Josh pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"Well..." 

"Well what?"

"What if we went together?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Like, as just friends, obviously."

Tyler thought for a moment. His eyes flicked from Josh, down to his pants, and then back up at the boy who was waiting with eyes as open as his heart.

"I don't know. I don't think my mom would let me," He said, his voice heavy with dissapointment.

Josh frowned, "Can't you just ask her?"

Tyler shot Josh a look, and he visibly deflated.

"Sorry," He apologized.

Tyler's gaze softened, "It's okay." He looked around the locker room. Most of the other students had headed outside to the blacktop by now. They were among the last to leave. They usually were.

He turned back to Josh, who was tying the string to his P.E. shorts with heavy hands.

"I would go with you if I could. You know that, right?" Tyler asked, his eyes pleading for Josh to understand.

And he did. He always understood.

Josh offered a weak smile, "I know."

Tyler leaned forward quickly and pecked Josh on the cheek.

Despite his best efforts, Josh blushed profusely and bit his lip, looking at Tyler with the universe in his eyes.

They shared a knowing look, and then headed out to their class together. 

Josh balled his hand into a fist in his pocket as he walked beside Tyler.

He wanted to hold the boy's hand, but he did not.

 

_16 & 17_

 Tyler kept a tight grip on Josh's waist, kissing him deeply and passionately against the wall. Their tongues intertwined, their hearts raced in their chests, and Tyler vaguely wondered if his fingersprints would leave bruises due to how tight they were.

The thought made his cock twitch in his pants.

Josh wrapped one arm around the back of Tyler's neck, and used his other hand to tangle in the back of his hair, pulling him closer, closer, closer - was it possible for him to get any closer?

A knock on the bedroom door, made the both of them jump, immediately spreading far apart from each other.

"You boys gonna join us today?" Tyler's mother asked as she entered the room, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Josh thought they looked guilty as sin, but the woman didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Yeah," Tyler cleared his throat, repeating the statement more clearly.

"Well, c'mon, then. We're all in the living room ready to play. You know how much we love charades!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"We'll be there in a second," Tyler said, his voice steadying. 

She looked between the two of them again. Josh smiled at her, hoping that she couldn't pick up on his thoughts. With a sigh, she closed the door and receeded back into the living room. 

Tyler and Josh simply looked at each other for a second before giggling, and then full-on laughing.

Josh walked over to Tyler, and sat beside him on the bed.

Tyler leaned in and pecked his lips, "I'm sorry," He apologized, even though there was still a smile on his face.

"Why sorry?" 

He shrugged, "I don't like having to hide. You deserve better."

Josh's heart hurt. He leaned in and kissed the soft underside of Tyler's jaw - the place he knew Tyler loved being kissed the most; second to his mouth, of course.

"It's fine," It wasn't fine, "Just as long as I'm yours."

Tyler cupped Josh's jaw with his hand, "'Course. All mine."

They shared one last, deep kiss before heading back into the living room for the Joseph/Dun family game night.

 

_18 & 19_

 It took some planning and strategizing, but finally - _finally_ , the two of them had the house to themselves. 

Tyler was pinning Josh's arms down onto the mattress, as they lazily made out, their bodies pressed flush as they ground against each other.

Josh's arms strained, "Tyler," He breathed as the other boy began kissing down his neck.

"Hm?" He sounded as he began sucking a mark right behind Josh's ear, where only he'd be able to see.

"I - can I - please," His sentence was incoherent to every extent, but Tyler had never understood a sentence more clearly.

Tyler let go of Josh's arms and gripped the back of his thighs instead, and Josh immediately took his usual position - one arm draped around Tyler's neck, and the other in his hair. He moaned softly in the back of his throat as Tyler kissed everywhere, taking in every single inch of skin he could reach.

"Love you so much, baby," He whispered as he pulled Josh's shirt down, kissing beneath his collarbone.

They had hardly done anything yet, but Josh's head still spun. It was just the effect that Tyler had on him, and it drove him crazy in the best kind of way.

"Love you too," Josh replied, his breath heavy and warm, reflecting his insides.

Tyler finished sucking a mark onto his chest and then motioned for Josh to raise his arms as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Their lips met again, and although they were both desperate for some sort of release, the kiss was slow and passionate. Tyler brushed his fingers down Josh's torso, stopping to pinch at his nipple.

Josh gasped into Tyler's mouth, feeling the other boy smile into their kiss.

Eventually, Tyler worked his way back down Josh's body and yanked his pants off in the process. He was not wearing boxers. But, then again, neither was Tyler.

He wrapped one hand around Josh's shaft, and his mouth barely sucked at the tip, precome spurting into Tyler's mouth. 

"Oh, f- _Tyler_ ," Josh moaned, one hand in Tyler's hair, and his other hand gripping the headboard behind him.

Tyler hummed and took Josh deeper, his tongue licking over the slit, and then circling around it. Josh continued to writhe beneath him, unbearably hot sounds spilling from his swollen lips.

Tyler squeezed Josh's shaft, and the boy yelped, bucking his hips up. Suddenly, Tyler popped off, and went back up to kiss Josh sloppily.

"Want me to actually fuck you tonight?" He asked.

Josh nodded hastily, "Yes, yes please, fuck me - oh, please fuck me, Ty."

Tyler groaned and palmed himself through the jeans that he still had on for whatever reason, as he crashed his lips against Josh's, before yanking his own pants off and heading to the corner of the room where his overnight bag was. He took out a small bottle of lube and went back to hovering over Josh.

"Gotta do this right," He said, mostly to himself, as Josh watched him coat three fingers in lube. His chest was still rising and falling unsteadily, and all it did was make Tyler want to get on with it even more.

He brought one finger to circle around Josh's entrance, "This okay?" He asked.

Josh sqeezed his eyes shut and nodded, instinctively spreading his legs as wide as they would go.

He pressed his index finger in, the tight walls clenching all around him. Tyler moved his finger slowly in and out, and looked up at Josh who had both of his arms behind his head - his full body displayed for Tyler to see. 

The boy had his mouth open in a small 'o' as he furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on the feeling between his legs.

"You - you can do more," Josh breathed.

Without replying, Tyler inserted a second finger and crooked them, brushing right by the very spot he aimed for. 

Josh gasped, "D-do that again." He dug his heels into the mattress.

Tyler inserted a third finger, and crooked them again, this time hitting his prostate head-on.

Josh clutched tightly to the pillow behind him, and moaned loudly.

"There, there, right there, Tyler - holy shit," He whimpered, rocking his hips down. His cock was heavy and leaking against his lower belly, and the sight was almost too much for Tyler to take in.

With one more crook of his fingers, Tyler took all of them out at the same time and then slipped on a condom, as Josh watched with a flushed face.

He reached his hands out and grasped the air, flicking Tyler's attention from his cock to Josh's eyes. Tyler leaned back up and kissed Josh deeply, the other boy wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck.

"Ready?" Tyler asked inbetween kisses.

"Always," Josh breathed. 

Tyler's heart, his lungs, his thighs - every bone and muscle in his body was full of Josh and of love. His skeleton ached with everything he wanted to, and needed to express.

Without letting himself think too much, Tyler slipped himself into Josh, the boy throwing his head back against his pillow and choking on a moan. 

They both breathed deeply when Tyler bottomed out.

"Move, please," Josh pleaded. 

And Tyler did.

He thrust back and then pushed forward, repeating the motion over and over and over again, until Josh was arching his back off the mattress and shouting Tyler's name, his come shooting up his torso, as his vision became spotted at the edges.

Tyler thrust a few more times, and then came into the condom, riding his orgasm out for a few more sloppy thrusts.

He collapsed onto the bed right beside Josh, and shut his eyes tight, allowing his head to stop spinning.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his forearm. He lolled his head to the side, where Josh was already staring at him.

"Love you," Josh slurred, "so much."

Tyler brought Josh's hand up to his mouth and kissed it sweetly, "Love you too, baby."

 

_20 & 21_

Tyler sighed and looked around the cardboard box-filled living room and stretched his arms out. 

They were finally here, together. 

Breaking the news to their parents wasn't necessarily easy. The night had ended with hugs and strained smiles, but Tyler and Josh couldn't help but feeling a bit dissapointed at the fact that their parents weren't completely supportive of their relationship.

They'd come around - Tyler knew they would. For now, though, it was going to have to be good enough.

Josh walked into the living room, carrying the last box from their moving truck, and shutting the front door close with his foot as he set the box down by the couch. He leaned forward to touch his toes, and breathed deeply when he resurfaced.

Tyler had been watching him with hearts in his eyes, and could've sworn his skin was glowing with the love he felt for the boy that stood in front of him.

"What?" Josh asked, even though there was a smirk on his face that already indicated that he knew what.

Still, Tyler shrugged and took steps forward until he was hardly an inch from Josh.

He set his hand on the boy's waist, and Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck. 

And - well, Tyler couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful, wholehearted man in his life.

"I'm so lucky," He said aloud.

Josh laughed, "Lucky? Why?"

Tyler kissed him briefly on the lips just to settle the momentary desire.

"'Cause you stole my legos when we were little."

Josh scoffed and playfully pushed at Tyler's chest, "I did not steal your legos! They were mine from the beginning, I swear!"

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly, "Whatever, you thief."

With another loud laugh, and another face-splitting grin, their lips met for something sweet, something passionate, and something that meant more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :) would love to know what you think.
> 
> Stay alive, friends
> 
> (Inspired by the song _Friends_ by Ed Sheeran)


End file.
